Windows to the Soul
by Midnight Venom
Summary: There is not much known about the Dementors of Azkaban. Other than that they are dark creatures, and can suck all the happiness out of the world - even steal someone's soul - no one knows anything else. They are treated as mindless creatures... until Lysandra Lestrange comes to visit her parents at the wizard prison. Why is it that when people look her in the eyes, they feel cold?


Midnight Venom/previously Levina101 here. ;) Updating Windows to the Soul, and this is really, really short, I get that... I suppose it is more like a prologue, but I'm gonna call it a chapter. It HAD to end there... :P Tell me what y'all think.

**Windows to the Soul**

Chapter 1 - Memory

_ The air was filled with moans, screams, and a chill that would freeze the coldest heart. A dark fortress rose high into the air in front of a small boat of people making its way across a large black lake. Four people sat in the boat. One was merely the man in charge of ferrying people across, not that he had to do his job that often. Two others were adults with cool, blank expressions - the masks of purebloods. The point of weakness was between them, a charming little girl with a crazy mane of black hair, and light gray eyes. Her tiny hands were clasping onto both of them, though her face was in the same mask, though clearly not yet perfected - she was, after all, still a child of merely six. _

_The little girl wore a warm cloak over her clothes, fit for the cold atmosphere of Azkaban Island. The boat slowed to a stop, hitting up against the rocky shore of the isle, and the family of three made their way up the path to the wizard prison, Azkaban, for which the island was named for._

_Guards met them at the gate, and led them in with stoic faces, and a few glares. Everyone knew the Blacks were a Dark family, but even more hated than the Blacks alone was the child of two infamous dark families, the daughter of Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Black, the niece of Rabastan Lestrange, all of whom tortured two lovely, Light aurors into insanity. Most, when the parents had been put away, had whispered about wanting the child put to death, but even in the medieval wizarding world, that practice was not allowed. The Light side had long ago forgotten that a mere one year old could not be blamed for the sins of her family, and as soon as her name fell from her lips in greeting, she was scorned. It was this same child making her way to Azkaban to visit some of the worst prisoners there; her family. The little Lestrange was used to this kind of reaction - hostile - from the guards, and most people, by now. It did not faze her, nor the elder Blacks, and they continued on. _

_When they reached the right level, the girl dropped her grandparents' hands and ran for the right cell, stopping right in the middle between two cell blocks - one for her parents, and one for her uncle and a friend of the family, Barty Crouch. Oddly enough, two dementors were standing near the cells, and the girl turned her pale eyes on the dark beings, not feeling a thing. _

_Her lithe body moved in a pureblood curtsey, and she chirped, as if talking to normal wizards," Hello, sirs!" _

_The prisoners on that level felt mild relief as for one second, shock and confusion swept through their ranks. The largest dementor in Azkaban swept toward the girl, the little lady ignoring the shouts from Cygnus and Druella to run away. An odd feeling was holding her in place, and so she merely watched as a black, mottled hand reached toward her forehead, and brushed dead fingers across her skin. Dark, ancient words fell from beneath the hood of the dementor, and with a gasp, the girl's eyes glowed bright, mouth open in a silent scream. _

_Cygnus and Druella stood transfixed, blocked from their granddaughter by a dozen dementors. They felt nothing from them, but when they tried to get past, horrors sped through their minds, immobilizing them. The message was clear. _

_Minutes crawled by, but eventually the dementor moved his hand away from the little Lestrange, and her eyelids fell shut, her body slumping. In her head, information was pounding its way painfully into her skull. _

_Somehow, she knew she had been blessed by the dementors, they had given her power, knowledge, and named her as something... what, she did not know. How she knew this, well, she didn't know that either. But, they gave her power, and knowledge. Her veins thrummed, her brain throbbed. So much power, so much knowledge... _

_Her eyelids snapped open, and she stared at her grandparents with dark, charcoal eyes._

**_The__ End_**

Hopefully that was creepy! ;) Reviews, anyone? ^^


End file.
